14 kisses
by Akiru chan
Summary: -ItaNaru-It all started with an innocent chocolate Kiss on Naruto's desk. If only he knew what it all meant. Valentine fic for Disgruntled Minion.


_A/N - Happy Valentines Day everyone! _

_This fic is Dedicated to Disgruntled Minion, as it is her Valentines Day gift. I had to get you something since you are my best friend and the sister my parents deprived me of. lol. Love ya lots! And also it's a thanks for the wonderful beta'ing you have done for me in the past._

_Hope you enjoy this! _

_Disclaimer - Don't own Naruto!_

_**Warning - Un beta'ed.. Didn't have time... so errors galore. Will fix them later.**_

_**

* * *

**_**14 Kisses

* * *

**

_By: Akiru-chan_

_

* * *

February 1__st

* * *

  
_

The small foiled wrapped candy sat innocently enough on the desk. It's only weapon the small strip on copy paper it had been tapped on. Granted the only harm to come from it would be a paper cut.

Yet despite this, Naruto couldn't help but frown at the Hershey kiss as if it was some poisonous creature. The again, considering the odd bunch of people he worked with, it could very well spell out disaster for him.

Wasn't only a week ago that Kiba tried to make Naruto's ass a pin cushion by placing needles in his desk chair. Luckily the blond was forewarned by Shikamaru, another coworker, whom found the consequences of the prank too troublesome.

With great caution Naruto poked the kiss. It tipped over slightly, but did not fall over. The candy wobbled and then stilled. No doubt the paper it was taped to saved it.

Naruto drew his attention to the paper. Small black type could be seen scrawled across it. Huffing, Naruto extracted the chocolate and threw it in the waste basket. There was no way he was chancing eating that.

The paper though was draw his attention. It's contents confusing him.

Upon the paper was written:

_Kiss - Your soft lips against mine. . ._

Naruto wasn't really sure how to take that. Surely it was a prank, some deranged scheme Kiba had no doubt cooked up.

Sighing he tossed the paper, letting it rest with it's mate. He had more pressing matters to worry about. Like the ten page report Mr. Uchiha was expecting. Best not to disappoint an Uchiha.

* * *

_February 2__nd

* * *

  
_

"Yeah! It's supposed to start at seven, but Hinata said to come early." Sakura explained. Hinata had been recently promoted to a rather high ranking position. Her cousin Neji was throwing her a party to congratulate her. Supposedly it was the social gathering of the year.

"You'll never guess who is going to be there!" Naruto who had been listening to the whole conversation turned to Ino. Both Sakura and Ino had been gabbing about the party all day. Then again when did they ever not chit chat?

Naruto though found their gossip a good way to entertain himself.

"Who?" He asked, not entirely excited to hear the answer. Knowing them, it was some girl who had some scandle going on about her. Sometimes he couldn't believe the female species.

"Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha!" Ino practically screamed. Ok so maybe Naruto was more interested than he let on.

"Are you serious?" It wasn't unknown that the brothers were recluses in their own right. They stayed from the spotlight and parties as best the could.

Ino just nodded in conformation. "Oh yeah. Guess I'll be going to see me some sexy Uchiha."

Naruto laughed, but agreed. "Can't say I blame you. I would let them bend me over a table any day."

It wasn't a secret that Naruto was rather flexible in his sexuality. He had explored both woman and men in his young life and had come to appreciate aspects of both sexes.

"Shouldn't you three be working." Well speak of the devil.

Itachi stood in the hallway, cup of coffee in hand looking as drop dead gorgeous as always.

The three jumped around, like chickens with their heads cut off. Each trying to busy themselves with work as fast as the could.

Naruto hopped around cubicles, searching for his own little habitat, as he liked to call it.

He plopped down in his chair and froze. There, in the same place, sat another chocolate kiss. It stared at him, he stared back. Maybe it would met if her glared at it hard enough.

Seeing he was making no progress, Naruto picked up the candy along with the paper. He studied the kiss intently. Could it really hurt if he just took a bite. Chocolate sounded so good right now.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto unwrapped it and plopped it in his mouth. With in gone, his attention went to the strip of paper.

Today it read:

_Infatuation - It's what started it all. . ._

Started what? What in the hell did it start?

Naruto wasn't sure, but he could bring himself to care.

* * *

_February 3__rd

* * *

  
_

There it was again today. The tiny little item that was starting to give him more headaches then it was worth. It was obviously from an admirer of some sort. Especially after what today's little message said.

Naruto couldn't even help the blush that painted his cheeks when he read it.

_Body - Mine against yours, our intimate embrace. . ._

"What did the bog bad candy do to you, dobe? Give you a cavity?" Sasuke Uchiha stood in all his smug glory, in the small opening of Naruto's cubicle.

"Fuck off bastard." It wasn't like Naruto was in any mood to deal with the jerks attitude. He really didn't care how hot Sasuke was. The man was still an ass whole.

"Now, now Naruto. Wouldn't want to say anything that will get you fired." Why the hell did he have to have a prick as a boss.

"Sorry your highness. I'll be sure to stay my tongue next time." Sasuke snorted. Obviously he found some humor in the situation.

"Whatever, just get back to work. Wouldn't want Itachi kicking your ass for slacking off." Naruto ignored him preferring to snack on his sweet treat.

"I think I'll take my chances." After all Itachi had yet to fire Naruto. Which was saying something with all the shit he had pulled in the pass. He just assumed his boss liked him and kept him around for a reason.

* * *

_February 4__th

* * *

  
_

"Ok so let me get this straight. You keep getting Hershey kisses and you don't know where the hell they come from." Kiba asked.

"Nope." Naruto tossed his friend the candy in question. It was caught soundlessly in the palm of the brunettes hand.

"Passion." Kiba read to himself. "Damn this sounds so girly... Passion... fuels my love for you..."

They both laughed, unknowing of the dark eyes that watched them.

* * *

_February_ 5th

* * *

When Naruto came in the next day he was already expecting the note and candy that laid on his desk. It frustrated him to think that someone cared enough to go out of their way to do something as silly as this for him.

Even if he didn't show it, Naruto enjoyed the gifts. Unbeknownst to him, he gradually becoming fond of the new little development.

In fact it was now becoming a routine.

He would come in, unpack, eat his chocolate, and lastly read the note.

Today like every other day, the kiss sat quietly on the desk. It's message hiding beneath.

Naruto took no time in ridding it of it's foil garment and sucking at it in earnest. All the while his eyes were glued to the note.

_Sex - Moaning my name as you come for me... _

Ok so this one was the most perverted out of the lot so far. This person really didn't know how to be subtly romantic.

Maybe they were just being bold with their feelings. Yeah that was it, or they were just plain creepy.

Then again the only creepy person in this building was Lee. Oh god please don't be Lee, please don't be Lee.

That became Naruto's mantra for the rest of the day.

* * *

_February_ 6th

* * *

Itachi sat behind his desk, tapping his pen. His dark eyes boring into the blue across his desk.

Naruto gulped, not sure if he was in trouble or not. His boss had just called him in out of the blue. It wasn't like it was an odd occurrence considering how many times he got himself into trouble, but couldn't remember doing anything wrong.

"Sasuke tells me you have been distracted lately." Itachi's voice was deep and level. Never once giving away any emotion he might be feeling. It was, after all, a handy talent to have in the business world.

The blond fumbled with the tiny candy within his hand.

"Sorry sir. I have just been... stressed." He answered with as much honesty as he could muster.

"Any reason for you stress... Na-ru-to." His name was drawn out in a way that might be considered seductive. Naruto wasn't sure, but it sure as hell made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Umm... no.. no sir." Dammit, why did he have to stutter.

"Hn." Itachi couldn't help but smirk.

'_Cute - As a button._' He thought.

* * *

_February_ 7th

* * *

Naruto was on a mission. He had gotten to work extra early, before anyone else. Granted it cause him to arrive at four in the morning, but it was all well worth it.

He would finally catch his mysterious admirer... or stalker depending on how you might look at it.

All he would have to do it stake out and wait. It wasn't that hard. A monkey could even do it.

So he sat... and watched.

Tick, tick, tick. The stead rhythm of the clock lulled him. His eye lids grew heavy. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to get up so early.

Bam!

Naruto jumped half way out of his skin.

"You know work started an hour ago." Naruto looked up hazily to see Sasuke standing over him. In his hands was a stack of papers, no doubt for him.

Blue eyes flashed to his desk. Of course he had fallen asleep, and he had missed his target.

There on his desk was the kiss, just like it always was.

"I'll get these taken care of." He said solemnly as he took the papers from Sasuke's hand.

He might as well get some work done to get his mind of things. Although before doing so, he couldn't resist eating the candy. When finished he read the note.

_Lust - my body yearns for your touch. . ._

Funny thing was, it didn't bother Naruto half as much as it probably should. Maybe he was getting too used to what this notes said.

* * *

_February_ 8th

* * *

The eighth kiss was probably the most corny of the lot. I mean come on. Who uses stupid lines about love at first sight. This whole thing was starting to look like something some deranged chick with nothing better to do would write.

Hell maybe his admirer was just that. Some sick stalker, like that girl on floor six. She used to work with him on floor nine, but was quickly moved when Sasuke had to get a restraining order.

Karin was her name if he remembered right. Just the thought of her made a cold chill pass through him. Naruto couldn't bare it if someone like that was after him.

He could barely keep his rent payment current, let alone pay for a lawyer to a restraining order put on the psychopath.

Needless to say, today he didn't eat the chocolate. For all he knew it could be hyped up on the date rape drug. He could just see it. One bite and the next thing he knew, he would be tied to a bed with a monster of a girl leering down at him.

Nope, nope. Naruto was not becoming anyone's sex slave.

Along with the candy he tossed away the slip of paper. It laid there face up in the tash, mocking him.

_Love - at first sight. . ._

Naruto scoffed before finally getting back to work.

* * *

_February_ 9th

* * *

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto screeched as he turned into his cubicle. Inside sat Kiba, mouth full of the chocolate that was meant for him and only him.

"I was hungry... and you get one of these every day." Kiba tried to defend himself. "Hell you don't have to be stingy."

"Out!" Now Naruto really hoped that someone was drugging the chocolates. Would sure as hell teach Kiba a lesson.

"Oh calm down. You still have your note. Lets see what today's says." Naruto tried to snatch the paper away. He really did. It wasn't like he wanted the dog breath to nose into his business.

"Heart... It aches for you from a far..." Did Kiba really have to have such a loud voice.

"Oh Naruto, is that from a secret admirer?" The end of his life started now. Why did Ino, the biggest gossiper in the building, have to passing by at the exact moment.

"Yup, and blondie here has been getting one of these a day for over a week!" And why did Kiba have such a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

Finding no salvation in sight, Naruto sunk to his chair defeated. There went his carefree life.

* * *

_February_ 10th

* * *

There Naruto saw him! Yes it was a him, or he thought. Maybe it was wishful thinking. After all it was dark, and all he could see was the persons silhouette.

No, it was a man. Well they sure as hell walked like a man.

It was five in the morning and Naruto needed to get to work early to finish up some paperwork. He was caught off guard when he say someone leave his cubicle and swiftly leave the area.

Of course Naruto knew it was his admirer. Still the question still remained, who was it?

No doubt it had to be someone in the building. Most likely someone who he worked closely with. And now he was fairly certain that his admirer was also very much male.

If Naruto had any lingering doubts about the gender of his secret lover, they were put to rest as he read today's note.

_Mouth - I dreamed of it last night, it's moist heat surrounding my hard length. . . _

Yup, definitely male.

* * *

_February_ 11th

* * *

Naruto stayed home today. Last night he had gone out with Kiba and Shikamaru to a bar. They, or more like he, had gotten wasted. He wasn't even sure how he had made it back home.

All he knew now, was that his head hurt, his body ached, and the porcelain god was calling his name.

Quickly he scampered to his bathroom, only making it to the sink before his stomach decided to empty itself.

Aw yes, the joys of having a hangover.

* * *

_February_ 12th

* * *

The next day Naruto came in, feeling much better. Albeit very hungry, since his body refused to hold down food the day prior, but still he felt much better.

It didn't even surprise him to find two kiss place upon his desk. What did surprise him was the small flower that laid next to them.

He picked up the candies and began eating them, completely forget about his paranoia. They tasted good and he was hungry.

Naruto took his time in reading the notes.

One read:

_Smile - brightens my day . . . _

Short and sweet, Naruto could deal with that one.

The next was pretty much similar.

_Face - was missed. Get well soon. . ._

How sweet. Granted that didn't stop him from throwing bother slips into the trash.

His attention then turned to the flower. He wasn't even halfway through the small note attached to it, before he was out of his seat and stalking down the hall emanating a deadly intent.

'_Oh how I long for you body. It is the sheath to my sword. Oh and hard my sword is for you..._' Naruto hadn't read much after that. He only took the time to see Kiba's name printed at the bottom.

* * *

_February_ 13th

* * *

Kiba wasn't at work today. An observation Naruto was quite proud of. Although because of this, Sakura had him doing the idiot's work as well.

"Naruto, go get me that fax Sasuke needs me to send. He said he would bring it himself... but that was over an hour ago." Sakura complained from behind her secretarial desk.

"He's probably still looking at himself in the mirror." It was a rather lame retort, but Naruto wasn't in the mood.

"Just get it from his office. It's the proposition to Suna." Naruto just nodded. Hopefully the Uchiha was in his office, otherwise he wasn't going to waste his time hunting for the bastard.

Sure enough Sasuke was absent. Where he could be? Naruto could only guess.

Now most would wait patiently. Naruto, who wasn't like most, decided to take things into his own hands.

Quickly and quietly he slipped into his bosses office. His mission? Infiltrate and secure secret document. If only this was really as excited as he made it sound.

Like expected, the desk was spotless. This couldn't be easy could it? Naruto guessed he would have to dig through the drawers. He just hoped he didn't find anything he didn't want to. Like porn or some kinky sex toy.

It didn't take him long to find the paper. It was placed in one of the larger compartments. Although it wasn't alone. It's companion made Naruto's heart stop. Sitting there peacefully was a half full bag of Hershey Kisses.

Naruto just couldn't believe it. Sasuke was his admirer? It couldn't be, the bastard was as straight as a pin.

With this new found discovery, Naruto could help but run back to his desk. Though he was smart to make a detour to Sakura. He didn't feel like being at the end of her wrath for not giving her the paper he had retrieved.

Once within the safety of his 'habitat' Naruto dug through the tash. Pulling out today's love note.

Sun - you're the light of my life. . .

Why hadn't Naruto realized it sooner. These notes were too corny. Like something you would find on one of those 'get a girl' websites. Sasuke was too emotional retarded to think of something romantic on his own. All Uchiha's were, his brother Itachi was even worse.

Still it just didn't make sense. It just couldn't be Sasuke.

* * *

_February_ 14th

* * *

It was already going on five o'clock. Another hour and Naruto would be out of here. Normally he would have been thrilled, but not today.

Unlike the past thirteen days, today Naruto's desk had been void of any sweet treats and over exagerated love notes. Plus today was Valentines day. Wasn't it a prerequisite to give candy to the ones you loved?

All in all Naruto was frustrated. Just when he was enjoying the notes, they had stopped. Maybe it really was some sick trick Sasuke had pulled.

Naruto tried to think back to something he might have done to the younger Uchiha. Nothing outstanding came to mind. In fact he hadn't crossed the raven in nearly a month.

So that couldn't of been it. Sighing, Naruto went back to work. It was nice while it lasted.

"He moron." Well maybe he was getting something after all. Could the bastard be confessing?

"Yeah?"

"Itachi wants you in his office now." Huh? He wasn't expecting that. What the hell could he have done? The only time the older Uchiha called him in was when one of his pranks went a little to far.

Finding the strength to only nod and follow Itachi, Naruto stayed quiet. He figured he would find out what this was about one way or another.

Sasuke pushed him into his bosses office, maybe a little harder than needed.

"Good afternoon, Naruto." His voice was low, too low. It sent shivers down Naruto's spin.

"Y–you wanted to see me?" Damn, why did he have to stutter.

"Hn." The older Uchiha stood, moving around to the front of his desk before beckoning Naruto forward.

Naruto obliged, find no reason to run for the hills.

"You seem down. Almost sad." Itachi smirked.

It was beyond Naruto, what his boss was getting at. In fact he found the whole thing entirely out of character.

So he just shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Or are you disappointed about not receiving your kiss?" Naruto's eyes widened as Itachi stretched his hand out to him. Upon his palm laid a very familiar strip of paper.

On the paper was written, in fine scrawl:

_Will you be mine?_

"Will you except my kiss today, Naruto?" Itachi didn't even after to lean in fully before Naruto met him half way in a searing kiss.

This might not have been what Naruto had been expecting, but really he couldn't have been happier. Oh all the people who could have been his admirer, Uchiha Itachi had to have been last on his list.

As the kiss grew in passion, Naruto just could bring himself to care. He only hoped that it would end with just fourteen kisses.

There was no need for Naruto to worry, Itachi had plenty more where those came from.

* * *

_The End

* * *

  
_

_A/N - Well this was my first ItaNaru... tell me what ya thought._

_Hoped you liked in Minion. Plus just think, you got me to write my first ItaNaru. xD_

_-Akiru-_


End file.
